Dying to Survive
by KamikazeSukai
Summary: Me, mom & my bro stumble upon a lg group & quickly bcome their leaders. Then we all end up at Hershel's farm. The story begins w/ a herd of walkers coming towards us & trying 2 survive with all the death. This was a dream. Pls review. :S there's bad lang
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It all begins in the house of the Walking Dead. There are a group of people I've never seen before, the main/original characters, me, my brother, and my mother. So a lot of us. It's the farm house and we were all inside or something like that just talking. Then all of a sudden someone, I believe Rick and Hershel, yells for us to get upstairs and hide in the rooms. My brother goes into the far right room with about ten or so other people. Me and my mother make it into the second room to the right with Beth and four others. There are two more large groups in the next two rooms and it all seems quiet at first.

Me and my mother are in each others arms and I hold on tight. Then there are gunshots from downstairs. I hug my mom tighter for a brief moment before breaking apart and going to the window. There towards the front of the house was a herd of zombies. It wasn't like a hundred but there were about fifty or so. They walked slowly and I could see a line of our people standing out with their guns up and shooting. I back away and sat on the floor. Only a few moments later the men were backed into the house and were trying to board up a few more things up.

I wanted to be with Cisco, or at least get our family together, so I go to the door that led to the small room that separated the different rooms. I was about to go across quickly when a zombie came into sight and I quickly shut the door. We all cower against the wall under the window as the sound of guns going off and grunting zombies rains all around us. Something starts hitting at the door and like an idiot one of the men in the room opens the door. Three or four zombies come stumbling in and Beth runs to the door to shut it. The zombies came straight for the three of us still under window. My mom lets out a small scream and the boy, a few years older than me, hides behind us. Beth screams not knowing what else

to do as a zombie falls down to the ground and grabs at my leg. I kick at it but get distracted when a second zombie stretches it's arms out towards me and is right on top of me. My mom is protecting the boy from one of the other zombies while the forth is hit to the ground. I look around in a panic as I push at the zombies head to keep it from biting me. Seeing a large vanity I tell the idiot that let the zombies in in the first place to break the mirror. He does as I say and I kick the first zombie off of me before shoving the other away.

I crawl quickly to a large broken piece of mirror before turning around right in time to shove it through a zombies face. I pull it out and stab again and again until it falls down dead. Then I get up to work on the other three. The first one I go to is the one attacking my mother before kicking the third one down to the ground, climbing on top of it and stabbing it in the face like I did the first two. The fourth zombie was attacking Beth and another woman when I finally get up. I walk over to it coolly before lifting my hand up once and shoving the bloodied piece of glass straight through the zombies head.

I fall to the ground and let out a soft sigh before looking over at my mom who was covered in tears and blood. I shake my head in disbelief at what had just happened before pulling the glass out of the now dead zombie's head. The sound of gun fire was now only once every few seconds. It was almost completely over. I get up to go back to try and find my brother again. I only get the door open a few inches before I see him. My brother had one arm half torn off, blood all over his clothes, half his face torn off, and limping towards me. I stared in horror for a few brief moments before trying to slam the door shut.

Cisco shoved his face into the half closed door before I could shut it. I feel the tears falling down my face as this thing, no longer my brother, bit at me. I glanced down and saw the piece of glass lying next to my feet. I feel the lump in my throat grow before letting go of the door, throwing myself to the ground and turning on my side to stab this thing that was once my big brother over and over again in the face until it was dead. Out of all the things I've done this had to be one of the worst. I curled my knees to my chest and buried my face in my knees before beginning to cry.

Not long after someone knocked on the door calling in to any survivors. Hearing her sister's voice, Beth opened the door. They all had their guns ready in case of zombies but quickly put them down upon seeing Beth alive and well. They piled in slowly to make sure everyone was okay. They approached me more cautiously not knowing if I had been infected or not since I was covered in blood. I slowly look up, my eyes swollen and cheeks puffy from crying. One of the men raised their guns to shoot me thinking I was turning or something when Glenn stopped him. He took me up into his arms and helped me out of the room. Looking down the hall I saw people dragging the dead bodies down the halls and stairs to clear the house. I could see there were fewer people than before but still more survived than I expected. One room had nothing but dead bodies in it from all of our people that were killed and zombies that Hershel knew.

Maggie was gathering her family in one of the darker rooms along with Rick's people to make sure everyone they knew was accounted for. I realized that some of my people were missing and approached one of the men from my brother's room. He saw how shitty I looked and automatically felt bad for me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked not wanting to go to Hershel or Rick.

The man looked around before whispering, "Your brother sacrificed himself so that we could escape… I don't know how he got to be so brave but he was a good man."

I just looked at the man with a blank expression before asking again, "Were is everyone? They were in the room with you right?"

"A few of them escaped into the forest. If they're not back by sunset then we can assume they're dead. The others are helping Rick and Shane outside if you want to go check whose around…"

I thanked the man before heading to were most of the others were at. Maggie gave one disgusted look at me before leaving the room. I rolled my eyes before sitting on the couch wishing I was dead. I saw some people from my group like: Tony, Teri, Cook (Jackson), and Derek. There were others that I saw from Hershel's group like: Maggie, Patricia, and Jimmy. Then there was Rick's group. Luckily I spotted Carl with his mom walking around as well as T-bone and Shane. Andrea had been in the room with my brother and sadly I was really hoping she of all people was dead.

Dale was walking with Hershel and the man from my room, Jose, talking about supplies that had been lost as well as people who are missing. Thinking about my group I wondered who I could find if anyone else at all. There had been about twenty people in my group of survivors and so far I knew that four were missing, three were dead and five were walking around upstairs. That left seven people unaccounted for not including myself. I swallowed back tears at the thought of anyone else being dead. Anyone else I could possibly care about… Dead… I closed my eyes and slowly started to drift to sleep.

A couple of gunshots from the next room over woke me up. Glenn caught me before I fell off the couch. I looked up at him and he gave me his dorky smile.

"You okay?" he asked looking into my eyes.

I nodded before asking, "What happened?"

"Oh… We found a few more walkers… More recent walkers…" Glenn looked down.

"They're from my group aren't they?" When Glenn didn't answer I stood up to go look for myself.

I was right. Shane kicked one of the bodies to look at their face and I almost threw up at the sight. The face was half shot off from a shotgun shot and their clothes all torn up with their insides hanging out. There were three of them but I recognized them all immediately.

Shane turned to me before asking, "Know who they are?"

I nodded before saying in an almost whisper, "Diane… Frank…. Jane…"

Shane looked down at the bodies again before shrugging and walking away. I felt the tears rise in my eyes again but held them back. Glenn came out and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off at the sound of Maggie's voice before quickly going down the stairs. Glenn called my name once but I ignored it. Once downstairs I picked up an Astra a-80 (9.19 mm pistol) that was lying on the ground before heading outside to go for a short walk and check who was still alive or not.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Carl was sitting on the porch with JP. Check. Tony and Hanna were helping Derek gather up bodies. Check, check and check. The one body that I recognized was Gary's and another not far from it was Sara's. The only people missing still were Kate and Roy. Doesn't surprise me that those two were missing together since they were always with one another but still… I saw Jose exit the house before walking towards the stack of dead bodies about to be set on fire. He asked Tony to hold on a second and I walked up to see what he was waiting for. Mimi and Teri were Jose's and Diane's children. Knowing him he might become very depressed and try some things. He'd have to be carefully watched. Very carefully watched.

I watched as he said goodbye to his daughter before going to his now deceased wife. I saw Tony's expression turn from a serious one to a sad one and Hanna just turned away. Things were more than crappy. I hear JP and Carl approaching us and I turn to give her a warning look. She stopped and turned herself and Carl towards the barn. It didn't take long before we had to pry Jose off the dead bodies and set them on fire. Tears rolled down all four of our cheeks. Most of these ones were ours so it hurt more.

When I saw Hershel and Rick with my brother's body I freaked out and ran towards them. If it wasn't for JP's quick thinking and pulling me back I would have tackled them both to the ground. Tears fell from my eyes and I started to bawl. My mother was visible through the open door. She too was crying but was on the ground with her hands pressed tightly to her face. She knew who this was. I knew who this was. JP even knew who this was. Rick and Hershel looked at us curiously

"What's wrong with her?" Hershel asked as they set the body down.

JP looked at them with slight pain in her eyes, "That's Cisco's body… Her brother."

Rick looked down at the body then over at us sadly, "I am so sorry, Acacia. We will bury him properly, I promise."

Pushing away tears I stand up, "I'm so sorry… Now I truly know how Jose feels. Thank you. A few of ours are still missing. Walkers might still be near."

"That's true. Dale is pacing back and forth worried bout Andrea." Rick looked back to the house and shook his head before returning his gaze at us.

I nodded and was about to say something when JP spoke instead, "We could always take a search team and go looking for them. Acacia needs some time away so we will gladly go…"

Rick looked to Hershel who shrugged, "Why not?"

"You sure?" Rick asked looking at me.

I smiled before saying, "Yeah, that'll be fine. We'll take a few of your group too just so you know we actually tried…"

Hershel looked alarmed, "Wait a minute-"

"Don't worry Hershel… If they'll go with us we would like to take Daryl, Randall, and Derek." I looked at the two men who thought about it before smiling and nodding.

"Donno if Daryl will go with you but you can ask. Glenn and Dale might ask to go to." Rick sighed and shook his head as he talked.

"We'll ask them quickly and secretly," JP said. "Besides the more we take the more dangerous it'll be. Just please take care of our own while we're away and we will do the same."

Rick took JP's hand as she held it out to him to shake it before saying, "Deal!"

"Wait just a minute!" Hershel said almost at a yell before lowering his voice, "Randall barely healed. He don't need to be going out there risking his life for some missing people. He may not be mine but he is just a kid."

"So is Roy." I said with anger rising in my cold tone. Hershel took a step back before looking to the side and muttering to himself.

"I'll go get Randall and Derek. You talk to Daryl?" JP asked pulling out a small piece of paper.

"Sure," I said looking one last time at my brother's morphed face and body. I swallow back the pain

before walking back into the house. I grabbed the gun from by belt and go cautiously to the attic. Once in there I climb out through the window and up to the roof were Daryl was sitting watching the bodies being burned. I take in a deep breath before going to sit next to him.

"Frank's dead isn't he?" Daryl asked not even turning towards me.

"Yes… And Kate, his niece, is missing. I was wondering if you'd help me and JP go looking for her?" I looked over at the forests and swallowed.

"I should really stay here to help…"

"JP wanted you to come. You are one of the better shots here and I really don't want to deal with the others by myself. One of your own is missing as well…"

Daryl gave a short laugh, "Don't nobody but Dale care about that hoe. Andrea can be dead for all I care."

I had to laugh a little at that before asking, "What about Kate? And Roy? They're both missing and I know you and Roy were getting close. He saw you as his big brother if anything. He's also the only close aged friend that Carl has… I know you don't want another…" I stopped myself before I said it.

"Sophia?" Daryl asked finally looking over at me.

"Sorry… I know I've only heard about her but-"

"It doesn't matter… She wasn't my kid."

"But Roy is now… Please Daryl?" I felt the plead in my own voice before I heard it. I sighed and knew it was useless. "Your choice I guess. We'll see you when we get back."

I went back in the house to see how my mom was doing before I went to go look for our missing people. She was laying in a bed and Beth made a signal for me to be quiet as I walked in.

"She barely fell asleep. Lori was with her for a while until I came in. I heard you're going to go out with Randall and Derek? Be careful… Please come back too." Beth was playing with her hands as she spoke to me and I couldn't help but smile.

I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before saying, "Don't worry, we will all come back, I promise."

She smiled at me before I left. JP and the two boys were waiting for me in front of the house. Randall had two hand pistols in his belt while Jimmy had his rifle. I still had the Astra a-80 in my belt and a sniper strapped to my back. JP had her three guns, two in her belt and one in her hand, as well as extra bullets I knew she hid in her jacket pocket. Before we left silently we heard someone call to us from the porch.

"Hey… Didn't think you'd be leaving without me now did ya?" Daryl asked climbing down the steps, crossbow in hand. He reached out one of his hands and handed me a walk-e-talkie.

JP smiled instantly and I just shrugged, "Course not. Ready?"

Daryl laughed, "Course I am! Let's go find those people."

We had barely been walking into the forest for about five minutes when I ended up in front, gun in hand, with Randall and Derek talking behind me carelessly and Daryl with JP behind them. Annoyed from being alone I told them to split up and cover more ground. I kept heading straight while Daryl and JP took the right side of me and the two boys took my left.

I started walking carelessly around now that I was alone, gun swinging almost loosely by my side, when I heard someone whimpering. I approached cautiously until a saw blood and a few bodies. In front of me laid a twitching Edwin as two zombies stood on top of him, eating him. First thing was first… I shot Edwin in the head from where I stood. His suffering was over. The two zombies upon hearing the gun shot turned. I felt a lump in my throat at the sight of Kate's dress but remembered Kate had lent it to some New Yorker that passed through few days ago. Guess they didn't make it that far. I shrugged before shooting the girl. The bigger one was a companion of the NY girl and started limping his way towards me. I shrugged again and shot the man twice in the head. I just walked around the two bodies before going up to Edwin's now cold, dead body. I got on my knees and closed his eyes before standing up and looking around. Kate would've gone with Edwin so she was nearby.

Knowing the others would be heading in my direction soon I looked down and not taking any chances shot Edwin again. I started forward and prayed that Kate was okay. It wasn't long until I JP and Daryl running towards me.

JP stopped first to ask, "Are you okay!"

I nodded and looked down. Daryl looked at me and asked, "What happened?"

"I saw two of the New Yorkers and Edwin. They're all dead…" I looked up at him coldly.

"Damn… Where are the other two?" Daryl asked but before anyone could respond there was a faint scream.

I swore under my breath before we all ran in the direction of the scream. It was a girl's scream and very familiar. My guess was proven correct. It was Kate. She was a few feet up into a tree. Her branch looked like it was going to snap but she couldn't go any higher because right above her, crying, was-


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Her branch looked like it was going to snap but she couldn't go any higher because right above her, crying, was-

"ROY!" Daryl said about to run towards him.

JP took his arm. Under the tree were two zombies. Another New Yorker and… Andrea.

Andrea's hair was clotting and sticking to her neck from all the blood. Her skin had turned a sickly gray and her clothes looked like she had run through a forest of thorns and landed in a mud pit. She was clawing up at the tree, her fingernails completely gone, bleeding a little. A deep growling noise was coming from her throat that would have made Dale spew. I gagged a little before turning away. I hated that bitch but this was Shane's girlfriend and Dale's "adopted" daughter. I shake my head and make a motion to Kate to remain quiet.

"Would you like to take care of Andrea? She is part of your group." I ask uncaringly.

Daryl smiled and said, "It would be an honor…"

The two teenage boys approached us and stopped dead when they saw the two zombies. Derek swallowed back before asking, "Is that Kyle? From the a couple of days ago?"

"Yes…" JP said as uncaring as me.

"That means Jessica is around here!" Derek said a little panicked.

_Shit._ "Derek… She's dead. I found her and… Shawk or whatever eating Edwin. They're all three dead…" I said looking at him.

Derek's face turned white and I heard Randall whisper to him, "I'm so sorry dude…"

Not our problem right now… I turn back to Daryl who was asking JP for one of her guns. He took a

few steps forward, raising the Bersa Thunder 9, and aiming straight for Andrea. Randall and Derek turned away swallowing back tears and I rolled my eyes. _Such wimps._ I heard a gun shot and turned just in time to see blood splatter on the trunk of the tree with pink stuff sliding slowly down. Andrea's body slowly fell

forward until it hit the tree then slipped slowly down the tree. Her body laid on the ground with her face twisted up in anger and fear. It was really a sad sight even if it was Andrea. The other zombie turned around and I automatically noticed something different about this one. It's eyes were literally red… It was creepy.

Not waiting for an invitation I raised my gun quickly and shot. Somehow the zombie dodged my bullets by throwing itself to the side before running at me. Daryl and JP began to shoot as it charged right for me at a speed that was really incredible. I ran out of bullets. Cursed and threw myself backwards towards the ground as it jumped towards me. Daryl and JP stopped shooting and I heard Kate and Derek calling my name. Daryl had his knife out and was about to charge but stopped when he realized something was watching them from behind a tree.

The zombie was snapping at me and I had one hand on the zombie's throat pushing it away. JP was about to shoot when Daryl stopped her. Realizing something else was coming I used all my strength to push the zombie off, grab my knife from my boot and raise it just in time to meet with the zombie's face. It gagged before falling to the ground. I turn to the two teenage boys and yell at them to climb a tree. Daryl and JP were already by one and climbing by the time I had told the two others. I turned to the tree that Kate and Roy were in and began climbing as well.

I sat on the light branch next to Kate before telling Roy to go one more up.

"I can't… I'm to scared!" Roy said about to cry.

Daryl called over to us from only two trees over, "Just one more branch Roy or else Kate will fall and get hurt…"

"O- okay… I'll try…" Roy slowly climbed onto a large branch above him before I quickly shuffled Kate up as well.

Kate was able to get a few more branches up and then I helped Roy climb even higher up, just below Kate. I stared to climb back down which freaked everyone out.

"What the hell are you doing?" JP hissed.

"You'll see," I said uncaringly. I got to a long branch before climbing down it and jumping into another tree. Everyone inhaled sharply. I just smiled before going over about two more trees before I found a spot I liked. There was thick branch where I sat, a branch behind me for me to lean on, and two branches in front of me (one for me to rest my gun and the other was just low enough to lock my legs into place incase something blew me back. I pulled the sniper off of my back before resting it on the branch in front of me. I looked through the scope and see what had been watching us. T-Dog. Just like Andrea he had been killed… Oh well.

His arm was up and looked like he was drawing on a tree trunk. I aim for his head and get super freaked out when he looks directly at me. I almost freeze but pull the trigger anyway. He falls to the ground and I sigh with relief. Not far away though there is a group of thirty or forty zombies heading straight towards us. I take a moment to count them really quick before pulling the walk-e-talkie out of my jacket pocket and calling to Daryl.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Daryl, can you hear me? Over."

There was a buzz before he responded, "Don't do that. I can hear you just fine. What do you see?"

"There are about forty seven zombies heading this way. We can't let them pass or we'd be putting the farm back in danger."

"I understand. Can you get a few from where you're at?"

"I have a few extra shots in my pocket but I can get a few now. Otherwise I'd have to wait like you two to get anywhere close to killing them."

"Understandable. We'll let the others know and hopefully they can shoot right…"

"Derek's a good shot but I don't know about Randall… Just be on your guard. They're about a yard or so away. Be careful as well."

"Before you go…" Daryl paused, "What was watching us?"

"T-Dog," I said before turning the walk-e-talkie off. I go back and aim. I shoot a few of them with great head shots before they begin to pick up pace. Feeling lucky I kept shooting with the sniper, my awesome silencer on and everything, until I run out. I reload with my last remaining bullets, I had twelve the first time and only six the second, before going again. I miss two but get the other four. Fifteen down, thirty two to go.

I quickly slip down the tree after throwing the sniper down before running back towards the others. I climb a tree between JP and Derek. Daryl saw me and started asking really loudly, "What do you mean you saw T-Dog? Was he alive?"

I roll my eyes before saying, "No. He was dead! I'll take you to his body after we're done here!"

"Fine," he said roughly, "but don't you forget!"

How could I forget? Randall looked toward us before asking, "T-Dog's dead? Holy-"

"Not now!" JP hisses as the first zombie comes into sight. I smile and pull my gun out. I had hung the sniper a branch below me and was loading the Astra a-80 when the first gunshots rang out. JP and Derek had begun shooting. The first three fell down dead but even more began pouring through, confused at who was shooting at them. I got back into killing mode and began shooting around the same time as Daryl. Ten more, nineteen more to go. None of these people looked familiar but they must of come from nearby or REALLY far away with the way their clothes looked.

Once there were only about two people left JP and I climbed down the trees and approached them slowly. Raising our guns at the same time. Right foot. Left Foot. Right… BAM. Both zombies fell to the ground. I approached one of them and started searching through. I found some bullets and an Arcus 94. I did a short victory dance before searching the others. JP salvaged a few things and I took off my jacket so she could place them inside along with my things before we closed it and made Randall carry it. I headed towards where I had shot the other zombies before we searched them and added to our collection. I was about to go see T-Dog's body when I stopped to see if Daryl would go with me. I didn't even say anything before he stood up and began following me, the other five behind us.

I went to the side where T-Dog's body laid first before searching for stuff to take back. Daryl was about to protest until I pulled out one of Dale's guns.

"He must've come out looking for the others durin' the chaos," Daryl said taking the gun as I held it

out to him.

"Smart…" I muttered before standing up and going to the side of the tree where I had seen him standing. Upon seeing the trunk covered in letters in blood I called out to the others, "Come see this, quick!"

"What now?" Daryl asked as he stepped to my left. JP maneuvered to my right as the others stepped behind us.

"Oh my god-" JP said looking at the message.

Derek stood on his toes to look past us before asking, "What's it say?"

JP swallowed before reading aloud, "_Shane killed us. Shane killed us._ It just says that twice before it looks like he tried to write something else…"

I looked between them all before saying, "I saw the zombie writing this." They all turned to me like I was crazy before shrugging and saying, "Seriously. When I looked through the scope I saw his arm raised and slowly moving…"

"Then how do you know he was dead!" Daryl began shouting at me.

"Look at his face Daryl…" JP said pulling him back towards the body, "It's been torn at. A gunshot wouldn't have done that… You know that as well as I do…"

"I guess…. Are they getting smarter?" Daryl asked getting a little freaked out.

I felt the fear and knew JP did too because of the zombie that attacked me and now this. "Wait," I said looking around, "usually a zombie has one last memory of something so they'll always go back to it. Maybe before he changed he had that message in mind… So the last thing he would remember-?"

"Is trying to write it," Kate finished for me. She stepped between Daryl and me to get a better look before asking, "What could you spell T.R.A. with?"

"Traitor," I automatically said.

Daryl looked at me and nodded. "The only people with Shane were Rick, Andrea and…"

"Teri… My sister was with him too…" Roy said taking Daryl's hand.

"You sure?"

"Positive."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Let's go make sure that Teri's okay then…" I said turning around and heading back to the house. The others glanced at one another before nodding and following me. Kate came up to my side and took my hand in hers. She was only a few years younger than me but I didn't mind. "You didn't get bit now did you?" I asked halfway through the silence.

"No. T-Dog stood between me and the zombie when I started climbing up the tree. He would've made it if it hadn't been for Andrea coming back from the dead…" Kate had an edge to her voice that made me realize how much she hated Andrea.

"Beth will be glad to see you two at least alive…"

"Is she okay? She wasn't hurt was she? When we were runnin' out the house I saw one of them biting Sarah and another on top of Mark. Shane just told us to run. Andrea and T-Dog led us into the forest to try and get away from them but a few walkers followed and caught us off guard… Now that I think about it, I thought Edwin was with us too!"

"I'm sorry Kate. He didn't make it. Found him still alive while walkers ate him. I put him out of his misery quickly, I promise."

"I see…" Kate glanced back before whispering, "So how many did die?"

I thought about it before I answered, "Counting the three here that we know… twelve."

"Out of thirty six? That's about a third!"

"It is a third sweetie. I'm just afraid that after this we might loose some more."

"What'd you mean?" Before I could answer Kate's question we emerged from the forest and heard screaming.

I looked to Kate before turning to Jimmy and Randall and ordering them, "Keep the two kids here! Don't come back till one of us comes to get you!" Then me, Daryl and JP all ran off towards the house with our guns out. The moment I saw Rick I asked, "What the hells going on now?"

Rick turned to me slightly surprised and asked, "Did you find our missing?"

"I asked you a question first!" I snapped back. "What's going on!"

Daryl and JP stood right behind me and looked around to see everyone outside. Rick sighed before saying, "Jose took Teri up onto the roof and is threatenin' to commit suicide with her… We don't know what to do."

I rolled my eyes before turning to JP, "Got any of my sniper bullets still?"

"Hell yeah. How many do you need?" She asked pulling out a small bag with about twenty or so bullets.

"Just one. I don't plan on killing Teri."

"What about Jose?" Lori asked with Hershel, Rick, and Maggie all looking at me.

"We'll see…" is all I said before taking the bullet and loading the gun. "Lori, would you mind going to fetch the kids. We were afraid there was another zombie raid so we left them at the edge…"

"O- of course…" Lori said before going to get the others.

I soon saw Jose showed himself on the roof I fixed myself and aimed. He had Teri by the throat and was edging towards the edge. I glanced over at Daryl who was standing next to Glenn before I said, "They might both fall. Catch Teri…"

Daryl just said okay before going closer to the house, pulling Glenn with him. I fixed my aim again and smiled. A few moments later, as they were right on the edge, I pulled the trigger. There was a small snap and then the two started falling. Teri screamed as she fell and I stood up. Daryl and Glenn stood close to the door before catching Teri. I let out a victory sigh before running towards them. Carl helped set her down while helping her away from Jose's now limp body.

Roy ran to both of their sides before taking them both into a hug. Beth came running out from hearing people scream before running to Derek and hugging him. He blushed but hugged back. I watched as everyone hugged and said their prayers about everyone being safe. Then Shane came up to me and pulled me aside.

He looked pissed when he asked, "Where's Andrea!"

"Dead," I said with complete seriousness.

Shane took a step back as if he was shocked. Then Rick stepped up and asked, "What?"

"Andrea, T-Dog and Edwin are all dead. Lucky that we aren't too. There were a few more zombies heading this way but we took care of 'em… If it wasn't for T-Dog, Kate might be dead too…" I looked over at Kate and Beth who were hugging each other for dear life.

"And their bodies?" Rick asked.

I looked at him like he was an idiot before saying, "Left em. Couldn't bring them with us. We'll take you to their bodies though…"

"You just left them there to rot?" Shane started shouting.

I turned to him angrily. "They were already rotting! And if it weren't for you they'd still be alive so don't go blaming anyone but your damn self!"

"What the hell do you think you're talking about?" Shane asked about to step towards me.

"Oh you know…" I said looking away from him and towards Teri.

Rick looked between us before looking at the small girl. "Teri! Can you come over here really quick?"

Teri looked at him before saying something to her friends and heading over towards us. She was about to step up next to Shane but I took her hand and pulled her to me. A wrapped my arms around her protectively before kissing her head. Shane rolled his eyes and I glared at him.

"Okay so why is it that you blame Shane?" Rick asked looking at me.

I looked down at Teri before saying, "Why not ask Teri?"

Teri looked up at me shocked before shrugging and saying, "What is it you want me to tell you?"

"What did Shane tell you during the zombie attack?" I asked looking only at her.

Teri's eyes seemed to widen at the thought before she looked down and said, "Shane told us staying at the house wasn't safe no more. He told us to head towards the forest where we'd be safe… But I didn't want to leave without Roy so I went to go get him. What I didn't realize is that Roy was with T-Dog. They ran into the forest like Shane asked but they were followed. Three zombies followed them into the forest… Shane saw them. I saw them. He stayed. He… walked right back into the house and didn't even try to go help them! He left them for dead!"

"LIAR!" Shane yelled about to attack us.

I pulled Teri back out of fear he'd reach her. "I am not!" She shouted back. "I even asked you to go help and you said they'd be fine! They weren't! Then you told me to go help em if I was so worried!"

Shane looked away pissed. Rick looked at him with a confused look on his face before he asked, "Is this true? Did you just let em go?"

"That's not the worst part…" Teri said in an almost whisper.

"What is the worst part then?" Rick asked.

I looked to Teri before looking towards the two boys and saying, "Shane and Jose were talking about how the people from New York were still roaming the forest. They never got far enough out to escape. One of their own was infected but they didn't say anything so they were all attacked. They were the ones eating Edwin when I found him. The ones that had chased them into the forest must have been killed but attracted the others… Either way Shane knew about the zombies and I think he threatened Jose not to tell anyone or bribed him."

"What could I have possibly bribed him with?" Shane asked a bit irritated and out of breath.

"That you'd keep his family safe. The false promise that gets anyone every time. Not only that but it's because of you that his wife died…" I looked at Shane hard.

"You lying little bit-" Shane would have finished that sentence but Rick turned him away fiercely. They walked away angrily whispering to one another. Teri and I both let out a heavy sigh of relief before joining the others inside.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Who wants chicken?" Lori asked bringing out a big plate of chicken.

"I do!" The little ones cried out grabbing for it.

"Carl, mind your manners…" Rick said with a soft smile.

"You too Teri, Roy," Daryl added smiling at his new adopted children. Who would've guessed Daryl would make a good father? I sure as hell didn't when he asked me about it before dinner.

One hour before dinner… Daryl approached me as I sorted through the stuff we salvaged from our earlier mission. There were ten boxes full of bullets, three new guns, T-Dog's gun, and a few things I would think to keep to myself. As I heard someone getting closer I covered everything but the guns before opening the boxes of bullets and counting them.

"You have a minute?" Daryl asked sitting in front of me.

I looked up before shrugging, "Sure. What's on your mind?"

Daryl looked around before taking a deep breath. He seemed to be thinking about how to say this and started tripping over words. "I wanted… I was hoping that… Roy and Teri need… Maybe you could… I was told it was your decision since… You know you're their leader and all… So-"

"Out with it Daryl!" I said irritably.

He looked a little taken aback before asking, "Can I adopt Roy and Teri as my kids? I promise to take good care of them and protect them. They need a father since they lost theirs at such a young age. Besides, Roy already sees me as his big brother and Teri calls me daddy once in a while. It would make sense if they were mine."

I put the boxes down before looking up at him very seriously, "You think that you could handle being their father? Put them before yourself? Do anything in your power to make them happy? I worked my ass off to keep those two safe and if you can't promise to do exactly as I have done to protect them then do you really want to take them in as your own!"

Daryl looked around again and I made a very irritated sound. "What?"

"Does it matter who knows now that you want to take them from me?"

"I didn't say I wanted to- I'm sorry!"

I looked at him again in my most serious face before saying, "Promise."

"Come again?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Promise me you'll take care of them," I said looking back into his eyes.

Daryl smiled before saying, "I promise…"

I smiled at him before gathering the stuff out. I took T-Dog's gun and bullets out before handing them to Daryl, "Then I give you permission to act and be their father figure. Don't disappoint me. I teach Roy gun handling tomorrow at noon. Don't let him be late daddy dearest." I smiled at him again before

walking away. I could feel him smiling after me. God I hoped I didn't just make a huge mistake.

Dinner… I refused to go eat with the others, staying on watch duty on the roof where it was nice and quiet.

It wasn't long until someone came up carrying a plate for me. I turned around, gun in hand, to see Glenn trying to balance the plate as he climbed the steep hill of the roof. I smiled before lowering my gun and reaching a hand out to him. He took it just in time as his foot slipped on a wet tile and he almost fell face first into the food. I held back a laugh as I helped him the rest of the way up.

Glenn blushed as he took a seat next to me before handing me the plate. He didn't even glance at me as he said, "Maggie wanted me to make sure you ate something…"

I rolled my eyes before saying, "B.S. Maggie doesn't even like me, why would she care if I ate?"

Glenn turned to me then before saying, "Maggie does like you… Sort of…" I laughed. "She just doesn't know what to think of you. She saw you kill your brother without a second glance… She was scared of what would happen…"

Not even looking at the food I shoved it back into Glenn's hands. "I don't want this. I'm not hungry…"

Glenn sighed, "You have to eat something. It's not healthy for you to go so long without food…"

"Speak for yourself, Glenn! I see you skip meals all the time. If I get hungry I will go and find my own damn food. I don't need your donations!" I stood up then and began walking to the edge of the roof.

Glenn watched before setting the plate down and running down to catch my wrist in his. "Stop this. Please. The more you do this the more our people will become separate. We've lost so many already… I don't want to lose you too." Glenn looked down as the light rained out from the windows and people laughed.

"It's too late for us to change things Glenn…" I stepped away from the edge and looked up into his face. It didn't take long before my brain shut down and my hand was on his cheek. His brain must have shut down as well because I could swear the distance between us grew smaller with every passing breath. He was the first to begin to lean down but I began pushing up as well. We were so close together, about to touch when we heard Shane called up for Glenn. "Hey, Is Glenn up there with you?"

We pulled away rather quickly before Glenn cleared his throat and said, "I'm up here with her."

Shane climbed up and looked between us before looking straight at Glenn and saying, "Hershel and Rick need to talk to you about salvaging the town in the morn'."

Glenn glanced at me for a split second before saying, "Alright. Will you make sure she eats somethin'? Lori's worried she's not eating enough…"

Shane smiled before saying, "Don't worry… I will. Now go before Hershel changes his mind."

Glenn nodded before going to the other side of the roof and sliding down. Shane and I stood in silence until I finally asked, "Why'd you lie?"

"Hn?" Shane tilted his head like a confused dog.

"Don't pull that shit on me Shane. What do you want?"

Shane's smile changed. It looked so weird, foreign, unfriendly. I looked away before going back to my spot at the top of the roof and sitting down. Shane made his way up behind me but instead of sitting

down next to me he sat right behind me on his knees. I felt a jolt of panic but pushed it away thinking it was nothing. Then he asked, "What do you see in that little Asian anyways?"

I turned around before asking, "What? I knew you were dumb, Shane… Didn't think you were that dumb…" A look crossed Shane's face. I rolled my eyes before facing forward again. He would leave if I ignored him long enough. Or at least I hoped.

It seemed like hours went by and a shiver went up my back. I shook it off thinking it was just getting a little chilly. Then there was sudden warmth under my chest and my back. I looked down to see Shane wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer. I pulled at his hands to make him let go but turned stone still when I felt his lips on my neck. I cold feel a sudden breath from him laughing before hearing him say, "Didn't think I knew bout that did you now…?" His grip around me tightened and a new surge of panic rose in my mind. The last thing I wanted to do, though, was scream.

I clawed at his hand again and he made a small noise of pain but only tightened his grip more. His lips pressed against my neck harder before slowly moving up to my jaw. With one last push of effort, using all my strength, I was able to pull away from Shane's grip. Though the second of freedom didn't last long. Realizing how hard I had pulled away I reached back to grab onto something, even if it was Shane, but didn't make it in time. I went tumbling down the roof and off the edge. My hand was lucky enough to grab something as gravity pulled all my weight down to the ground. I hung off the edge of the roof with one hand. I reached up and fixed my other hand onto the roof, not moving beyond that. Shane made his way towards me carefully.

At first I actually thought he was going to help but the next thing I knew his boot was on my left hand and a scream of pain escaped my lips. My feet scratched at the wall looking for some kind of edge to land on but no luck. Shane pressed harder and I could feel the little rocks stuck on the bottom of his shoes digging into my skin. All the little bits of energy I thought I had began slipping away. Next thing I knew someone had their arms around my legs and another person had their hands on my stomach. I felt all of life going black.


	7. Chapter 7

ChapTer 7

Then I heard a sweet voice say, "Let go! We got you, sweetie."

I did. I let go of the roof and felt the split second of free fall until I landed hard onto the cold wood floor of Beth's room. I shake my head to clear the fog before looking up to see both my mom and JP laying next to me. I sigh before hugging onto my mother tightly. It wasn't long until Rick, Glenn, Maggie and a few others were upstairs and asking a bunch of questions.

"What happened?" Rick asked looking around.

Lori upon seeing my hand bleeding grabbed a cloth from Beth's bathroom before running to my side and bandaging me up. "I thought you were on watch duty? How'd this happen?" She asked as she finished up the bandages.

Shane ran in pushing his way through the crowd. "Are you alright!"

Glenn stepped between the two of us before saying, "You were the one with her… I left you with her! What the hell did you do!" Glenn was about to attack him but Maggie held him back.

Then everyone turned towards me and I felt my face pale. Then of all people to ask Maggie asked me, "What happened on the roof, girl?"

A fit of rage lifted into my cheeks but I pushed it away reluctantly before glancing at JP and saying, "I slipped and then-… You know what, no. Shane attacked me. I was watching for walkers when Glenn came up to give me food. Only a little bit after that Shane came up and lied about Rick needing Glenn before he wrapped his disgustingly fat hands around my waist and began to disturb my neck." I watched as Shane turned red from anger and embarrassment. I continued, "Though I'm sure he just wanted to "keep me warm" meaning get in my pants it apparently is different for Shane. "Keeping you warm" to him apparently means pushing you off a damn roof!"

Shane jumped for me then but JP stood in his way. He yelled at her, "Get out of my way girl!"

JP clenched her fist and I knew what was about to come next. In one swift, quick movement JP threw her fist straight into Shane's face knocking him back. Hershel and Jackson caught him before he fell straight to the ground. They all looked up, shocked that a small girl like JP could knock down a crazed man like Shane. Rick looked between everyone before sighing and saying, "Okay everyone. Shows over. Shane, join me outside please?"

"Hell no! That little cunts gonna get what she deserves!" Shane pulled away from Jackson's grip before walking towards JP.

JP just smiled before saying, "Bring it, pussy. Like a dip shit like you could do anything to me!"

He was about to swing at her until Daryl caught his wrist and pulled him back. "Don't you dare hit a woman. That's below even you…"

Shane made a grunting noise before storming out of the room, Rick following close behind him. Teri watched him go before going to my side quickly. "Are you okay? Did he really push you down the roof?"

"No." Everyone turned to me. I sighed before saying, "I pushed away but he didn't catch me when I reached out for him and when I was hanging off the roof he stepped on my hand rather than help me up. That's why my hand was bloody. Thanks by the way, Lori, for bandaging my hand…"

She just smiled at me before taking Carl's hand and leading him out. Daryl looked at Roy and Teri before taking both their hands and also leading them out. My mom looked to Patricia before getting up as well. She whispered, "I love you," before kissing my head and following Patricia and Cook out of the room. Tony led the three teens out, Randall, Derek and Hanna, but glanced back at me with a look of concern all over his face. I just smiled before turning to Maggie, Glenn and Beth. Maggie was whispering to Glenn before taking Beth's hand abruptly and was about to walk out of the room when Beth pulled away suddenly. Hershel and Maggie both stared at her in astonishment.

"I would like to ask her and Kate a question. I'll be down in just a moment…" Beth smiled reluctantly but it was enough because Maggie just rolled her eyes and walked out. Hershel smiled at me before following his daughter out.

I turned to JP then before saying, "Would you and Glenn please give me and the two girl's a minute?"

JP looked at me oddly before nodding and walking out. She paused at the door for Glenn who walked up to me and placed a hand on my head. "I shouldn't have left you with him… I'm so sorry."

I shrugged before saying, "It's okay. You didn't know."

A look crossed his face but he quickly hid it before standing up and leaving the room with JP. It was quiet in the room for a minute leaving the aura completely awkward. Beth walked up to the window and stared down while Kate closed the door and stayed there. I was still in the middle of the room on the floor. Eventually I started making circles on the floor. Then I asked, "Where was Jimmy? I think he was the only one that wasn't up here with us…"

Beth glanced over at me before saying, "He went to go check up on the horses. They were making such a fuss…"

I stood up then, "WHAT?"

Kate jumped. "A few moments before we heard someone falling off the roof and Beth shouting for help, Jimmy said he heard the horses makin' a fuss. He went out. It's been a little while actually… I hope he's okay."

I didn't say anything else before I ran to Beth's vanity set and ripped the drawer open. I pulled out an Akdal Ghost that I kept in there for Beth in case she or Kate needed it after the last attack. I didn't wait as Kate opened her mouth to ask me something before pushing past her and throwing the door open. I was running down the stairs, three steps at a time, before jumping down the last five steps and running towards the front door. Kate and Beth were running after me calling my name but I just kept going.

When I pounded through the front door and down the porch steps Shane and Rick turned to me. I pushed past them without a second glance as I ran at top speed for the barn. I heard Kate screaming for me, assuming Rick had stopped them, about to follow me himself. I didn't have to burst into the barn doors since they were already wide open. The horses were doing more than freaking out. They were flipping their chiz from a surge of serious panic. I looked around in a panic, looking for any clue that Jimmy had been in here recently. All the horses were kicking at their stalls, trying to get out I'm sure, all except one. I slowly walked towards the last two stalls where I knew one was supposed to be empty and the other not yet there was no horse there. As if seeing a live person some of the horses started to calm down. That's when I heard it.

Jimmy's voice yelled out, though a bit strained, "HELP!"

Then there was the sound of a wild creature trying to bite at something, or someone! I ran the rest of the way to the open stall to see Jimmy on the ground, a one armed walker on top of him, biting at him. I pulled the gun out and shouted, "HEY!" The walker looked up and Jimmy relaxed his muscles. Dumb move. The walker looked straight back down and was about to bite again for Jimmy's face when I raised the gun as fast as I could and pulled the trigger without aiming. Lucky me it hit the walker and not Jimmy before it went limp in his arms. He pushed it off of him before rolling to his feet. Rick and Shane burst in right then startling me. I raised my gun again and aimed at them but quickly realized who it was even in this dim light. I lowered the gun before turning back to Jimmy who was now running towards me. He hugged me instantly, which startled me.

I just looked sideways with an awkward look on my face before pulling him off. I instantly began asking him questions like, "Did it bite you? Scratch you? Did it somehow grossly drool in your mouth? Did any of it's blood come in contact with an open wound or any open body part like your mouth or nose?" All his answers were no and I sighed with heavy relief before looking past him at the now dead horse. My

Next question was, "How long as that horse been dead?"

"A little after the walker attacked me… Why?" Jimmy answered with sudden panic in his voice.

Rick and Shane were by my side now, the sound of Hershel and Maggie calling out for Jimmy nearby. "What's wrong?" Rick asked.

I smiled at him nervously. "Ever seen an animal reanimate?"

Rick took a nervous step back. "N- no…"

My smile widens, "Well today's your lucky day." Shane was about to ask what I was talking about when the horses began to freak out again. I turn to the stall in time to see the half dead horse trying to stand up. Rick, Shane and Jimmy's eyes all widen with surprise. They all jump when Hershel and Maggie burst through the door but I don't tear my eyes off of the horse which began limping forward. In one swift kick I close the stall door and watch as the horse freaks out and tries to bite at me. I turn to the others who all had horrified looks on their faces before saying, "Lovely no?"

They all stared at me baffled before I rose my gun, smiled at them, and blindly shot the horse in the head. They all jumped back but peered around each other to see the horse crumple to the ground quickly. I just shrug before patting Jimmy on the shoulder and walking away. I could feel someone's eyes on me and automatically knew it was Shane. I closed the door behind me but didn't head back to the house just yet. I stopped and listened in.

"What the hell happened!" Hershel began to yell.

Rick shushed him in case of any walkers nearby before saying, "Jimmy heard the horses freaking out and came to check up on them… That's all I know so far other then when That girl came running out of the house towards the barn like it was on fire."

I assumed they all turned to Jimmy then before Maggie asked, "What happened Jimmy?"

Jimmy swallowed before looking around, I assume this because it took him forever to respond. When he did he said, "It was when we all got done with dinner and I took the trash inside out since it was full. I heard one of the horses freaking out in the barn, then another and another. I told Patricia who was at the sink at the time that I would be right back from checking up on them. Just thought they got spooked so didn't think bout taking a gun or nothin'. Once I got to the barn it seemed pretty peaceful until they began to freak out again. When I entered I saw one of the horse stalls open and instantly knew something was wrong. I grabbed a gun that JP had put in there for this reason exactly and approached the stall cautiously…"

"And you didn't think to call anyone?" Maggie asked, completely pissed.

"You were all havin' so much fun inside and I didn't want to worry the entire house over one or two walkers. Thought I could deal with 'em myself, you know? Well when I got to the stall there was only the horse with a huge hole in its side. It was still breathing so I approached it cautiously. That's when the walker attacked me from the side. I heard it make a grunt kind of noise so I was able to lift the gun in time to shoot it in the shoulder. That's when it knocked me down. If she hadn't arrived when she did I might be dead right now… She saved my life. This isn't the first time either… I guess i owe her..."

I froze then. Hershel asked, "What do you mean it isn't the first time? When else has she saved you?" Jimmy must have swallowed nervously before looking down because Hershel asked again, "What the

hell do you mean it isn't the first time?"

"A few days before they arrived at the house…. I went into the woods with Glenn and Andrea to scout the area towards the west… I heard something but the others were ahead of me so I went to check it out myself. I had only gone a few feet deep when a walker came out of nowhere!"


	8. Intermission

_**Intermission~!**_

These are all of the characters that are both dead and alive!:

Rick's group: Lori, Carl, Shane, Glenn, Daryl.

Hershel's group: Beth, Maggie, Patricia, Randall, and Jimmy.

My group: Mom, JP, Tony, Roy, Teri, Cook (Jackson), Kate, Hanna, and Derek.

**(Note: Kate is Beth and Derek's age while Teri is Roy's twin sister and they are both Carl's age. Hanna is Jimmy's and Maggie's age though she's hardly ever mentioned so far... Jackson is black and he is also what would have been Dale's age. Tony is mine and JP's age and my mom is Lori's age. My brother would have been around Glenn's age... and the others don't matter lol)**

Andrea (dead), Sophia (dead), Carol (dead), T-Dog (dead), Dale (dead)

Cisco (dead), Mark (dead), Diane (dead), Mimi (dead), Sarah (dead), Gary (dead), Edwin (dead), Jane (dead), Frank (dead), Jose (dead)

Honestly I'm not sure if I should keep writing this or not but for now it keeps me pretty calm so I think I will no matter what but some feed back would be nice. Honestly I don't like it very much or not getting feedback at all but I'll live either way. I'm still debating whether to tell of how our group came to be and how we survived for so long but I don't know yet. I think the only thing I want to know is whether I should write a flashback of how me and my family stumbled upon the others and became somewhat of their leaders.

Also one last thing... My brother is a brave boy ( and an emo) and I wouldn't have killed him off at all if it wasn't for my dream. The first chapter and I think most of the second was all the beginning of my dream and I just added onto it from what I perceived would've happened if I didn't have to get up for school... Anyway thank you for reading my story and if you read all of this crap thanks for that too~!


	9. Chapter 8

ChAptEr 8

I began to remember the day. I had been following that walker, knowing it had heard something to make it go in that direction. I had hoped it would lead me to other survivors and had been right. It was the best luck I'd had in a long time. When I first saw him I thought Jimmy was one of the dumbest people ever born but once I started living with him he grew on me. I listened in to the rest of the story after shaking away the more recent memories away.

Jimmy continued, "It had knocked the gun out of my hands and was on top of me. I thought I was dead for sure… Then I heard a gunshot and it was dead… Pushing it off of me I got up and looked around nervously. Then this girl dressed in all black jumped down from a tree and approached me cautiously. Instead of introducing herself or asking if I was okay she asked, "Did it bite you? Scratch you? Did it somehow grossly drool in your mouth? Did any of it's blood come in contact with an open wound or any open body part like your mouth or nose?" The answer was no like all this time but just like this time I could see her tighten her grip on the hand gun she held in her hand at each question as if I answered yes to any of them she would shoot me. I wasn't going to lie but I was scared for my life. Then she drew back the hood of her jacket and I felt… Well anyways. Glenn and Andrea called out to me. The girl just put her finger to her lips as if asking me to be quiet before backing away into the trees and disappearing. I ended up taking credit for shooting the zombie but it was really her… I didn't know what else to do. Especially when her and her group showed up a few days later… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about any of this earlier."

"It's okay," Hershel said, "she should've told us since she is the leader of her group…"

Rick interrupted them then, "Wait… I've just noticed something… Does anyone know her name? We know everyone elses name but hers… Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

I didn't stay to hear the answers to that but instead started walking toward the forest where I saw a bright light going on and off as if running out of battery. I took the gun and placed it my belt before climbing a few feet up into a nearby tree and taking my binoculars out. Not much help in the dark but I saw what the light was coming from. There was about three small looking people heading towards the camp, all alive. I climbed down before cautiously calling out, "If you're alive, say something human…"

A woman's voice called out, "We are all alive. Please don't hurt us!"

I thought, _why the hell would I hurt them?_ before stepping out from behind the tree and approaching them cautiously. I pulled out a small bag out from my jacket before taking the flashlight and replacing the batteries. I handed it back to the woman before taking a small flashlight out myself and shining it over them. There was a small boy and girl around the ages of nine and twelve. The woman looked to be around Lori's age with long brown hair. The little girl was only a little taller than the boy and had blonde hair unlike his brown. I looked them over again before asking, "Any of you been infected?"

The little girl looked over at the older woman before she said, "No. There were two others with us but we got separated in the dark…"

"I see…" I looked around before asking, "Who are you?"

The older woman answered first. "I'm Paula and this is Jamie and Billy…"

"These your kids, Paula?" I asked.

"N- no… Our mommy got bitten at the beginning of the outbreak…" Billy answered not meeting eyes with me.

I would have asked more but there was a crunch of ground breaking. I looked around quickly before turning off the flashlight and motioning for Paula to do the same.I took the little boy's hand before whispering to the other two to follow me and keep up.

We made it out of the forest and I heard the others leaving the barn finally. I told Paula and the other two to hide in a bush as the footsteps grew closer. I showed Jamie what to do if it was a walker before I climbed a tree and hid. I could see the nervousness in all three of their faces even from my distance in the dim light. Someone else appeared out of the forest and Jamie looked up at me and made a walking sign with her fingers. Billy felt something sharp poke him and let out a little cry. A panic crossed all three of their faces as the walker changed its direction and walked toward the bush were three were hidden.

I saw JP walk out of the house and sighed with irritation. Climbing down the tree I pulled out the knife from my boot that I had stolen from the kitchen a few days earlier before walking quickly up to the walker and jabbing the knife into its skull. Right after I pulled the knife back out and cleaned it on a tree I went to the bush and pulled the two kids to their feet and dragged them to the house. Paula was tripping over weeds to keep up, scared I would hurt the kids.

I threw open the door and called out, "Hershel? HERSHEL!"

There was some running when all of a sudden Hershel and Patricia appeared in a doorway. Maggie and Glenn came down the stairs followed by Tony and Kate. They all stopped dead when they saw the little boy attached to my hand and the little girl clinging to my shirt. No one spoke until I finally said, "This is Billy and Jamie. And the older woman is Paula. I want you to do a thorough check for any walker bites or scratches. There was two walkers nearby. One in front which we took care of in the barn and another behind them by a few feet. Probably was following their light."

Hershel didn't move or speak for a moment until a woman called out, "PAULA!"


	10. Chapter 9

CHaPTeR 9

Lori pushed her way down the stairs before attaching herself to the other woman. I didn't even glance back at them before I said again, "Do a thorough search. I don't want to risk our people because of a couple of kids. We don't need another one of those."

They all gaped at me, like they couldn't believe I'd just said that but I just pushed Billy towards Hershel before taking Jamie's hand and leading her up the steps. I went straight to Kate, Hanna and Beth's room before throwing the door open and going in. Beth and Hanna were sitting on the bed talking but stopped dead when they saw me and Jamie. I just glanced at them before walking to the wash room and closing the door behind us. I asked Jamie to take a quick shower to rinse off all the muck and blood before I did a normal check over her body. She had a small scratch on her leg but was days old and showed absolutely no infection. A tree scratch for sure. Her arms, neck and chest were all clear and I got nervous about checking her other… more private areas. Her back looked fine and there were no abnormalities in her skull. I took the poor scared girl's hand again and led her out of the room. Hanna and Beth were watching me and Kate had joined them.

I went to Teri's room this time stopped dead when I saw Carl and Roy sitting on her bed. I hid Jamie from them, since she was just in a towel, before asking them to leave for a few moments. Roy looked hard at Jamie before leaving. Teri came out of the bathroom then, dressed in her pajamas with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. She smiled instantly upon seeing me and a new girl.

"Who's that? Is she my age? Will she be staying in here with us?" Teri walked right up to us and was still smiling at Jamie.

I rolled my eyes before saying, "This is Jamie. Her and her younger brother Billy just arrived with a woman that apparently Lori knows. Since you two ARE around the same age can she borrow some of your clothes?"

Teri nodded before going to the dresser and pulling out some undergarments and a pair of pajamas. The pjs had ducks on them with a soft blue background and reminded me of a five year old but didn't say anything. I was about to leave once Jamie dressed when Teri stopped me and asked, "Is she going to stay with us?"

"No." Jamie looked up at me then. "She'll be staying in my room with her brother until I can talk to Hershel and Rick about what they want to do in the morning. Get some sleep soon k?" Upon seeing Teri's worried face I said, "Don't worry. I won't let them sent them on their own again. Besides. We gotta find the other two survivors."

I shrugged before taking Jamie's hand and heading back downstairs. On the stairs Jamie stopped me and asked, "Will you really not let them send us back out there?"

"Not unless you want to go," I said in a non-caring way.

She shook her head vigorously. "We need to find Duane and his daddy. They couldn't have been that much further behind…"

"Duane! Was he a little black boy?"

I realized how racist that was but I needed to know. Jamie shook her head and I ran the rest of the way down. Billy was in fresh new clothes now as was Paula when I arrived in the meeting room.

"What's the damage?" I asked upon seeing everyone's worried faces.

Lori looked up before saying, "Paula has a few unknown scratches and Billy has a bite… We don't know what to do…"

I looked to Jamie who had a horrified look on her face. I sighed before asking, "Where's the scratches?" Paula lifted her shirt to reveal a slim tummy with deep red scratches. I approached and looked them over carefully. Eventually I made a dramatic sigh and said, "They're just tree branch scratches. She must've gotten them from running away from walkers in the forest. Nothing to worry to much about…" Then I turned to Billy and for the first time I felt a panic for these little kids. "You… Show me the bite."

Billy hesitated before saying, "It's from a dog…"

I made a face like hurry as I watched him lift his pant leg. I came closer to him and looked down at the bite. It looked oddly infected and I panicked even more. Lucky for me Daryl walked in then. I called him over instantly. "Can you look at this?"

He bent over and studied the bite mark. "What about it?"

"Is it just a normal bite mark or is there something odd about it?"

"Nah. It's a normal bite mark. A little swollen and infected from moving around without taking care of it but it should be fine."

I sighed with relief before saying, "Thanks Daryl." Then I turned back to the wound and asked Billy, "Has it been covered up by your pant leg the entire time?" He nodded and I smiled at him. "Then you're fine," I said patting his head. I stood up and looked to Hershel, "Can you bandage it now?" He nodded and I smiled. "Then all three are healthy. We'll talk about arrangements in the morning. For tonight both will stay in my room with me. Paula can either stay with me as well or with whoever will take her."

I looked around when Rick said, "Andrea's bed is empty…"

We all turned to him in slight surprise. Shane was the one that spoke up next, "No. Hell no! I don't want some random woman in Andrea's bed."

JP came in then and leaned on the door frame. Daryl smiled at her before looking towards me and making a gesture that he wanted me to say something. Again I rolled my eyes very irritably. "She's dead Shane. Andrea's fucking dead and she's not coming back. We're not going to leave the bed empty when someone needs it just because you want to keep her spirit nearby to have sex with. Get the fuck over it and grow up. Paula, Patricia will show you to your room. Billy when Mr. Hershel is done with your leg, someone will bring you my room. Don't be to long."

Shane looked seriously pissed but I didn't want to hear anything about it as I walked towards the door. I placed my hand on JP's shoulder and she nodded to me in understanding. Jamie slipped her hand in mine before walking out of the room with me. I went down the hall before stopping at a little yellow door. I opened it and saw the beds were still perfectly made from this morning. Jamie ran in, not wanting to be held up by anyone else before jumping on a nearby bed and snuggling her knees against her chest. I stood in the doorway and watched her after I switched on the light.

She blushed before asking, "Is this your bed?"

I shook my head before replying, "No. Tonight it's yours and Billy's, if you don't mind sharing a bed with him?"

Shem smiled and said, "No," before slowly closing her eyes. She was asleep within seconds. I straightened her out before covering her up. I waited until JP brought Billy in. I helped him up into the bed before doing the same. I kissed his forehead out of habit before pulling away quickly. JP crawled into bed and made space for me but I just shook my head. She shrugged and stretched her body out as I walked out of the room. I switched the light off before going back outside.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

It wouldn't be long until sunrise. I sat on one of the chairs on the porch before drifting asleep. Only a few hours went by when the first break of light appeared, startling me awake. Rick walked out onto the porch, turning just to realize I was there and just waking up.

"Sleep well? Wasn't it chilly?" he asked taking a seat next to me.

I shook my head. "I'm heading out in a minute… Anyone else awake?"

Rick looked at me confused for a moment. "Just Glenn, Jackson and Derek… Why?"

I looked around before leaning in and whispering, "Morgan and Duane are alive. Jamie said a little boy named Duane and his father were traveling with them. I'm going out to find them. I need to take someone with me so I'll take Derek."

I didn't wait for a response as I stood up and stretched. Then Rick took my hand and turned me back towards him. "Take Glenn with you. He's better with a gun. No offense to your boy."

I thought about before nodding. "Find him for me?" Rick smiled and nodded before heading into the house. I went to the barn to prepare the horses.

When I reached the barn there were slightly muffled voices so I opened the door a little and listened closely. I recognized Tony's voice instantly and Derek's laugh. It seemed like a light conversation so I was about to go in until I heard Derek's voice harden.

"All seriousness Tony… If any of them find out what you did with Maggie… You'll be dead by three different people. Glenn first. Then Hershel. Then… you know. Your cousin will make sure you reanimate so she can have the pleasure to kill you. What made you think to do that anyways?" Derek was leaning on one of the stalls, Tony across from him.

Tony looked disturbed. "What else was I supposed to do? She was crying and crying… All I did was put my arm around her and try to comfort her. Next thing I knew we were kissing. And just fyi she is a damn good kisser."

Derek rolled his eyes, "TMI dude… Well… Who kissed who first?"

Tony thought about it for a second. "She kissed me first. I was leaning down but stopped myself otherwise I would've been the first one but she pulled me down by my collar and began to kiss me." Tony smiled from the memory and a pain struck my heart. "Besides," he continued, "what's with you and Beth? Talking about how my cuz will kill me. Think bout yourself for a second. She'd kill you first. Jimmy doesn't know does he?"

DAMN! It's like High School all over again! Except, we're surrounded by flesh eating zombies! I held back a laugh as I listened in again.

"W- we only talk you know… I think about other things… Like holding her hand! Not your perverted mind stuff. Kissing too but no. Jimmy doesn't know how I feel about her and I hope to keep it this way. Specially since they broke up a little while before the zombie apoc. As long as Kate or Hanna don't find out I think we're both in the safe…" Derek shrugged before pushing away from the stall.

"Why bring me into this!" Tony asked lowering his voice after almost shouting.

Derek smiled evilly before saying, "Because Beth's the one that told me bout you and Maggie. What ever Beth tells Hanna and Kate about her and me she will more than likely say stuff bout you and Maggie. We don't need that right now… She doesn't need anything like that to happen… Especially not now."

"Who?" Tony asked before saying, "Oh… My cousin? Do explain…"

Derek looked around and I hid behind the door before saying, "Those two kids remind her of her two younger siblings who died right after the apocalypse started. She will want those two kids to stay more than anything. I heard that she will be going out to find other survivors as well… Paula is a friend of Lori's whose been more than nice to us so she'll defend them too. If anything she'll sacrifice herself to allow the others to stay. Should be fun to watch but I'm worried at the same time."

I thought about it for a second. Derek was having a thing with Beth Though Jimmy is his best friend while Maggie and Tony are fooling around even though she's with Glenn. More complicated. Kate dated Derek for a small time and is now with Randall. Hanna is Derek's best friend and was dating Edwin before he

was killed but shows emotions towards Jimmy who was actually trying to get back with Beth right now. I liked Glenn but never tried anything because he was with Maggie and I respect that. Maggie was cheating on Glenn and now I know but don't know exactly how to handle the information. Shane is crazy after Andrea died making more moves on Lori, me and I assume JP who is to caught up with Daryl to really notice. Rick has to worry about Carl and Lori above himself as well as all the other members of the house excluding my people and now I began to confuse myself. I shook my head wanting to get all the confusion out before I hurt my brain.

The door to the ranch house opened and closed and I glanced over to see Glenn talking with Rick as they headed over to the barn. I cursed under my breath before throwing the doors open and walking in. Both boys seemed startled by my sudden appearance and straightened their backs. Even if I hadn't been eavesdropping I would've been able to tell something was up.

I put on my cute confused look before asking, "Hey…. What's going on here?"

They swallowed nervously before saying, N-nothing."

I shrugged before heading to my favorite horse's stall. I peeked inside and smiled at the light brown coat and dark brown mane of Kris, my favorite horse of all time. I had found him about ten days before we arrived at the house and he's stuck by me no matter what. I quickly, but carefully, saddled Kris before moving to the next stall with Jenny our black spotted white horse. As I was saddling her up Glenn and Rick came in, not giving one glance at the two boys trying to remove the horse's dead carcass from last night. They approached me before Glenn indicated that he would take over while I talked to Rick.

I stepped out the stall before smiling at Rick. "What's on your mind Sheriff?"

"Why didn't you ask me to go with you?" He asked after a moments pause.

I thought carefully about it before saying, "I need you here. You're the leader. Honestly I should've asked for your opinion but when I thought about it the longer we wait the more likely the two will be dead by the time we arrive."

Rick nodded thoughtfully, "True. Thanks for telling me anyways. Now even if they are dead… Would you and Glenn bring back the bodies anyways? I've talked to Glenn bout it already but I want to make sure you're okay with it too."

"Sure thing, Rick. He was your first friend in the new world after all." After a look of surprise I said, "Lori told us a few days after we'd arrived."

"I see." Rick looked like he wanted to ask me something else but didn't get the chance because Glenn stepped out of the stall with a saddled Jenny.

He looked between us before settling his gaze on me and asking, "Ready?"

I nodded before opening Kris' stall and following Glenn out. I was about to climb onto the saddle when I stopped and looked inside the barn past Rick towards the other two boys. I smiled before saying, "I'll deal with you two later…" A look of panic crossed their faces as I laughed and climbed up before galloping into the forest, Glenn close behind me.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We went in the direction that the others had come from, or at least I thought they had. It took a few minutes before we saw any tracks from possible life forms. Glenn got down to study them before turning back around towards me.

"They seem pretty fresh. Whoever we're looking for is either alive or there are some more walkers nearby…" Glenn shrugged before climbing back onto Jenny and leading the way. I followed slowly keeping an ear and eye out for any movement. I then looked back at Glenn and wondered if I should tell him about Maggie or not. My thoughts were interrupted when he turned around in his seat and suddenly asked, "Do you think me and Maggie are good for one another?"

"W- what?" I stared at him in raw confusion.

He made a worried face, "She's been acting weird lately and I was worried I might have done something wrong… I want your opinion. Do you think we're good together?"

"I can't answer that, sorry Glenn."

He stopped his horse before turning Jenny to block my way. "Why not?"

I looked at him like he was dumb before remembering he was a guy… I sighed heavily and said, "Because, I like you Glenn and I would discourage you away from her if I could. You guys seem happy enough around each other but if it's the right thing? I can't tell you. Only she can."

Glenn looked baffled and asked, "You like me?"

"Did you hear anything else I said?"

Before he could answer a walker jumped down from god knows where and landed on Glenn, knocking him off his horse. I jumped off mine, whipping my knife out and ready to attack when another walker appeared on my left. I thought about the horses and panicked. It's either Glenn or Kris… Damn hard decision. I threw the knife towards Glenn. It landed right by his right hand and he picked it before jamming it hard into the walkers head.

I had my gun out and was standing between the walker and my horse. Kris backed off sending the walker towards us. I shot hitting its shoulder. I aimed again and was about to shoot when Glenn yelled out not to shoot again. I cursed under my breath before hitting the safety and flipping the gun around in my hand. It ran towards me again and I struck the handle of the gun as hard as I could into the zombie's head. I looked around for Glenn who seemed to have disappeared.

Then someone hugged me from behind. I elbowed them and heard a human scream of pain that sounded a lot like Glenn. I whirled around and took his shoulders before apologizing profusely.

He laughed it off before asking, "You okay?"

I nodded before throwing my arms around him and buried my face in his neck. I'm sure he turned red as he nervously put his hands around my waist. I didn't want to cry but I felt my body shaking from forcing the tears back. When I pulled away I looked straight into his face. There was worried plastered all over his face but that's not what made my heart sink. What made my heart sink was the way his eyes looked at me. I placed my hands on both sides of his face before drawing him closer to me. I knew it was wrong but the feel of his lips on mine felt so great and all my emotions that I thought had been kept tightly bottled up had burst out. When I didn't feel him kiss back I knew I did something wrong but when I tried to pull away his hands tightened around my waist and pulled me back.

We would have stayed like that if I hadn't swore that I heard someone snicker before the horses began to freak out. We pulled away quickly and looked around. Glenn stopped first and pulled out a gun and began to aim it. It wasn't until I heard a man speak up that I turned towards Glenn.

"Whoa man! Hold it there. We ain't walkers!" A tall black man stood in front of his son with his hands up by his chest.

I stepped to Glenn's side before asking, "Morgan? And Duane?" The man nodded and I smiled. "Welcome to paradise." I said it as sarcastically as I could in this now very awkward situation. Duane smiled and Morgan coughed obviously trying not to smile.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPter 12

I quickly calmed down Kris before jumping up into the saddle. Glenn offered Jenny to Morgan and his son before climbing up after me. We rode in silence for a few moments before Morgan asked, "What are you two doing out here?"

Glenn tapped me wanting me to answer and I said, "Jamie told us she was traveling with two more people. Then I talked to Rick about letting me go out looking for you as soon as the sun came up."

"Rick's with you? The sheriff?" Morgan looked shocked so I just nodded. "Well I'll be… Never thought I'd see him again…"

"Yeah. Rick's been leading our group for a while now and doing a damn well good job about it," Glenn said happily.

I rolled my eyes, glad I was in the front. It seemed to relax the situation until Duane asked, "You two married?"

Morgan nudged his son before apologizing profusely. I stopped the horse before turning to face them. "I will really only ask you one thing today… please do not tell anyone what you saw today. Between the two of us." Morgan glanced at Glenn who nodded. Morgan promised as did Duane. "Thank you. It will all be clear later. Besides it was a 'in the moment' thing… You know what I mean?"

Morgan laughed before saying, "Hell yeah… Don't worry. You might have many more depending on your current situation…"

I nodded and smiled before continuing back to the house. We arrived after about an hour or so. Rick was waiting outside with Shane and Lori as well as Carl. As soon as Carl saw us he jumped down from the porch screaming in joy. Glenn got off first and helped me down before taking Kris' reigns. Carl surprised me by running straight up to me and throwing his arms around my waist. I blushed and smiled down, shocked, at the young boy. The others were right behind him and made a circle around us and our two survivors. Morgan and Rick did a manly hug before Rick took Duane into a hug and spun him around. Lori helped pry Carl off of me before sending him back into the house.

"Sorry about that. He was worried you two weren't gonna make it back," Lori smiled at me as she spoke and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's okay. How is Paula and the kids?" I asked not even glancing at any of the guys around us.

Shane stood next to Lori and spoke then, "They're all doin' fine. would have been better had you not ran off without tellin' no one."

I looked at him hard before turning back to Lori like she had said it instead. "I told Rick why I had to leave. Didn't think to bother anyone else about it… Sorry."

Lori took my hand then and patted it gently, "It's okay, sweetie… The good thing is that you found them and you all got back safely."

I hugged Lori then surprising us both. I pulled away quickly and turned towards Rick and Morgan

who were now in a deep conversation. I rolled my eyes before beckoning Duane over and placing him in front of me, with my hands on his shoulders like a protective big sister. I was about to ask Glenn something when others started piling out of the front of the house.

First was Maggie who screamed out to him. Glenn ran to her and took her into a big hug as I turned away and ignored them. Then it was Hershel and Patricia with the three teens. Daryl and JP finally came from Daryl's campsite on the side of the house with Roy and Teri who ran up to meet the new kid. Carl, Jamie and Billy also ran up to see Duane and eventually took off running back towards the house to play. Paula went back inside, having been standing on the porch with Tony and Derek, to keep an eye on them. Kate and Hanna made their way from the barn to my side in an instant.

All the attention started to make me dizzy and I felt darkness take over. There were a few screams before everything went silent. Then I woke up in Hershel's bed, a bunch of people surrounding me, watching me nervously. Lori helped me sit up and I looked around the room. Almost everyone had gathered in here. I didn't like it. I sighed before looking directly at Hershel.

"We need to talk about something. A few things actually…" I looked around the room again. "But I don't think everyone here is ready to discuss…"

Hershel looked around the room as well before saying, "You can choose who you want to stay right now."

I thought about it before saying, "Shane, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, JP, Daryl, Morgan, and you Hershel all need to stay. They others should leave for right now. I promise it's for the best."

Hershel nodded before turning to the others. They all left silently except Lori. She walked up to Rick and whispered something before leaving. I looked at him thoughtfully before he indicated that I should begin.

"First things first. What are you going to do with the new comers?" I looked in between Hershel and Rick.

They glanced at each other before Hershel spoke, "I think… They can't stay. There's too many of us."

Rick looked at him hard before whispering angrily, "We can't just send them back out there! They'll die!"

"So will we if we let them stay. There's already to many of us! Thirteen of us died already… I don't want to risk anymore!"

I swallowed hard before looking at Morgan who looked frightened at the idea of being sent back blindly into the world out there. "How many is to many?" I asked looking only at Hershel.

"We can't take five new people in… I'm sorry."

"Daddy be fair!" Maggie cut in. "There are three little kids. Carl's age in fact! We can't let them go back with only two adults to protect them…"

"I said there are to many DAMN people! No more can stay and that's final!"

"Fine," I said drawing all eyes on me. "Then I'll leave and you can let the two kids stay…"

Everyone stared at me like I was dumb. Glenn opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly. JP said something instead, "If she goes then so do I. That means Morgan or Paula can stay as well…"

Daryl looked to JP before taking her wrist and pulling her to face him, "You ain't going out there. You crazy? It's safer to stay here!"

They all turned back to me. "Me, Tony and JP will leave together. Cook will surely want to stay and the two kids have a new father so I have no right to take them anymore. Kate is dependent on Beth's friendship now and Hanna is not my concern. Derek will most likely join us as well. There. You have four leaving. The others will stay in our place." Rick went to open his mouth but I waved it shut, "That's that! No more discussing this. This part of the conversation is over… On to my next topic…"

Hershel didn't deny nor agree with me but simply asked, "What else could possibly be on your mind?"

"Walkers…" I said as seriously as I could. Everyone stopped and stared at me. I could swear no one blinked for those few moments nor breathed.

"W- what about them?" Maggie asked breaking the ice.

I looked to JP then to Glenn. Both nodded before JP said, "They're getting smarter. The one that attacked us in the woods during our rescue mission zig zagged and dodged our bullets. It knew what it had to do…"

Glenn cleared his throat and continued, "And the one that attacked me in the forest came out of the sky. It was sitting in the trees waiting for us. Like a climber or something… I agree with JP. They're getting hella smarter as the days go by."

Hershel turned to me, "What do you think?"

I shrugged and said, "They're not lying. I saw the walker dodge my bullets and the one from the tree fall out of the sky and land on Glenn. They're starting to get something back. I don't know if it's brains or a sense of survival. Either way, I don't think we're safe anymore…"

Morgan nodded in agreement. "My wife… When she died she returned to our house and tried to open the door. Like her reanimated self knew how or something. Being inside may no longer be safe enough…"

Everyone started to panic then speaking all at once. Their worried discussions rose to an almost yell but it was because of that that my thoughts became clear. Suddenly I said, "Trackers…" Everyone stopped talking and turned to me then.

Shane looked pissed and confused when he asked, "What?"

I looked up with the epiphany in my eyes and worry in my voice, "Trackers! They're a special breed of walkers that I didn't think existed in other state other than Iowa and Ohio… I had almost forgot about them. The New Yorker that attacked me was originally from Ohio and the zombie whatever that was in the tree was from Iowa… I remembered talking to Mark about them! If they're this far in now… Then shit the walkers are traveling faster than I remember. We aren't safe here until all the fence is up and the house boarded up. You want to send people back out there? You will sure as hell get them killed in less than three days…"

"Why you say that?" Rick asked as I said the last part.

I smiled with worried sarcasm as I said, "Because trackers don't travel in single packs. They come in ten or fifteen. We just dealt with one accidental tracker and one of probably fifteen other trackers. No

offense Rick but trackers are smarter then our 12 year old's put together… And we have three…"

Rick looked around nervously before saying, "Two walkers that are unusual doesn't mean they're growing in intelligence."

"No but either way they're growing in number. Obviously we aren't all smart enough to survive. You do realize that most of the world, if not all of it, is infected, right?" JP looked between everyone. When she stopped at me I nodded for her to continue. "There was over seven billion people that lived on the planet. So far we know there are, what? 27 survivors here? And we came from all over. I'm from Texas. Tony is from Oregon. Becca is from Idaho. Roy, Teri, Kate Derek and Hanna are all from South Dakota. Cook is from New Orleans. Randall is from the same place as Hershel and his family. Rick and his family as well as Morgan Duane and Paula are from Georgia. That doesn't really help our chances. We don't have enough ammunition to waste on nothingness. We don't have enough bullets to kill off an entire world of flippin' zombies!"

Everyone started to whisper to each other. I just sighed and got up out of the bed. They were to busy trying to talk it all out that they didn't notice me leave the room. As soon as I walked out and closed the door I saw the little kids standing outside the room. They were all staring up at me, tears in their eyes. They didn't deserve to be put through this."

Teri took my hand before asking, "Are you really leaving?"

I sighed before saying, "I'm not sure yet. But if it means Duane and the others can stay then yes I will leave. I'd rather these kids stay than myself. I'm sorry… You shouldn't have to worry about this kind of stuff."

Duane shook his head vigorously before shouting, "I don't want you to leave! I don't want to leave either but you saved my life! And my dad's! You have to stay…"

I looked back at the room before sighing. "Come on… Let's go downstairs and talk about it, k?"

We all went down together. Teri was holding Roy's hand and Jamie was doing the same with Billy. I held onto Duane's and Carl's hands, not wanting to think about leaving these kids in the hands of people with closed minds. We walked into the sitting room before sitting down on the couches. I looked between all of the kids and smiled as my eyes rested on Carl.

They all looked so innocent until I asked, "Okay. Out with it. How much did you hear?"

Carl inhaled before whispering, "All of it… Starting at Hershel saying five was to many to take in."

"I see. You do realize that no one will go anywhere. We'll all be fine." Seeing that I couldn't take all the worry from them I smiled and asked, "Who wants to go play outside with me?"

They all jumped up then running for the door. I followed them slowly, glancing over to the side to see that Lori and Beth had been listening. I smiled at them before exiting the house. For about two hours we played all sorts of kid games. Tag. Red Rover. Hide and Seek. Duck, Duck Goose. It was all worth it just to hear them laughing and running around. I spun around in circles taking it all in as they ran around me. I felt dizzy and was laughing really hard that at first I didn't notice it. But as the world started to come back to me and my head stopped moving I saw it. I saw them. From the forest ten or so walkers had began to approach us. They weren't that far away by now and my mind stopped.

I felt my mouth move. I saw the kids turn and look. I saw them scream. I felt my body moving to

hide them all behind me. But I didn't hear a single thing except the extreme panic that was pounding in my head. The kids had all began to run back to the house. I should be running with them but I turned to stone. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It wasn't processing right. Carl was pulling on my arm. He was screaming something but I couldn't hear him. He was crying. I could only stare. I thought she was safe. I thought I had left her in safe hands. But now she was standing in front of me. A walker. Dead…


	14. Chapter 13

chapTER 13

Carl began to run back to the house, leaving me behind. The walker reached out to me. I reached back. It was only a few feet away by now. The tears blurred my vision for a moment until I blinked them away. It was closer. I could almost touch it. Then blood came from behind it and it fell back dead. I fell to my knees. The world came crashing back down on me. I could hear people screaming for me to run. I couldn't. I just couldn't move. She was dead.

"GET UP!" Daryl shouted at me from a few feet behind me.

"Please!" JP said before shooting another zombie.

Rick placed a hand on my shoulder before starting to shoot all of the other zombies. He turned to me then and shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you? Get up!"

I could only stare at the dead zombie. I shook my head in disbelief. Shane shot the last zombie before coming up to me and yelling, "What the hell! Get up now before I drag you back to the damn house. Out of all the damn people to freeze I didn't think it would be you!"

When I didn't respond he rose his hand to strike me but JP cut in, "Wait! It couldn't be…" She came closer and inhaled sharply. She then turned back to the house and shouted at Lori, "Keep Becca inside! Don't let any of the kids out either…" She then turned to Rick and Shane and whispered, "That's her little sister. Espi…"

Everyone inhaled sharply and the world seemed to fade away as I stared at my little sister. She had barely turned seventeen when all this started. Hell she had come up from Mexico just to see us. It didn't hit the west coast until three weeks after anyone knew about it and she was getting ready to go home. The first walker we came in contact with was one of Gary's kids. I didn't realize he was a walker. I thought his sister had gotten hit and he was weeping over her dead body. But he wasn't. He was eating it. My brother had come running out of the house with a knife before he stabbed the boy in his head three times. He then dragged me back inside where I attached myself to my little sister not wanting to let her go. For three days we stayed in that damn house. I was supposed to return back to Texas to see JP and my family but that wasn't looking like it was going to happen. We heard of a safe place down in Mexico where it was safe and were going to head down as a family but… I needed to find JP. That was my main goal. My only goal. Our uncle Enrique was heading down to Mexico that night and said he'd take Espi with him. Meet us down there. He was supposed to watch over her. Keep her safe. He lied. And somehow I felt he was still alive. And if I ever saw him again I would do more than kill him. I would murder him!

When I came back down to Earth I realized I was in the living room. JP had told them my story. My mom could be heard weeping in the kitchen. I assume Patricia and Lori were with her. I wanted to go see her but my body wouldn't let me move. Rick glanced at me and a look of instant sympathy crossed his face. I looked away.

"They're getting smarter…" is all I said when it got quiet enough.

Everyone turned to me before Hershel said, "What?"

I repeated, "They're getting smarter… I want to go into town and salvage some stuff to help protect us from any more walkers or trackers. We have to do it before the sun goes down."

"It's to dangerous!" Hershel said in his stern voice.

I looked at him with the most annoyed face. "And what do you suggest now? Huh? Wait here until the few that are smart find a way inside while we're all sleeping and eat us? We have to think about now, Hershel. And damn you all if you think I'm just going to sit here and wait to die with you fools."

JP stared at me in raw surprise. Then a smile spread across her face. "She's right. We have to go into town. The sun will go down in less than ten hours, and it will take us almost an hour to get in and out of town not including the time it will take us to gather stuff. We're looking at a long five hour job in town. Everyone that stays would have to work with the little we got to start securing our grounds…"

Daryl nodded in agreement until Shane said, "What do you really expect us to do? We don't have that much here. We barely found this place and yet we still find new things to love and hate about it. This place ain't worth trying to secure!"

Before me or JP could bark back Daryl said, "It's either we secure this place and try to live here while we can or go straight back into the world and risk dying because we don't have any shelter. Your choice. I'd rather secure this place while we can. Anyone else want to disagree? Alright. It's decided then."

Hershel sighed before asking, "Who's going to go into town?"


	15. Chapter 14

ChApTeR 14

Everyone looked around nervously. It was Morgan who spoke first. "I'll go into town. We stayed in a pretty secure house for three nights while we recovered so I know where most of the more populated areas are. I could be a really big help."

I agreed and looked to JP who nodded, knowing I wanted her to go. Daryl than said, "I will go as well. Need someone to protect the less intelligent."

If it wasn't for the already heavy mood I would have made a joke about him talking about no one but himself but I kept my mouth shut. Tony then said, "I want to go to…" I stared at him in disbelief. "What? I won't be any real help around here. The least I can do is go into town and offer some muscle. Besides, T-Dog would've gone in and you know I modeled myself after him. It'll be fine."

I shrugged and looked around. "So me, JP, Tony, Daryl and Morgan? That's it?"

"Who else do you want to go?" Rick asked quite surprised.

I knew I was going to regret my answer but I said it anyways, "Billy and Jamie."

Paula made a small noise of protest that sounded a lot like a dying cat. "No! For god's sake! They're just kids!"

"I know… But now they're my responsibility and honestly I don't trust them here with you. As long as I can keep them near me they will me safe. So the five of us will go and I'm taking the two kids. Unless," I looked hard at Paula who opened her mouth to interrupt me until I turned to Hershel and said, "Hershel says no. If Hershel thinks it's a bad idea for me to take the two kids I will leave them here but right now no one else's opinion matters to me. So what will it be, old man?"

I could tell that I put Hershel in a tough spot. He would either piss off half of us and please the

other half or he would screw himself over big time. He sighed before saying, "Take 'em. You think it's a good decision I have to agree. Just bring them back safely, you got it?"

I nodded before getting up and heading for the kitchen. My mom had stopped crying and had passed out at the table. I decided to tell the other two of our decision, not wanting to keep them out of the loop anymore. As soon as I walked out I could hear Lori calling for Rick, probably going to yell at him about the kid situation. JP met me outside quickly with her backpack I knew was full of ammo and a few hand guns. Daryl was carrying my sniper for me along with his crossbow. I looked around waiting for Morgan and Tony who came out a second later with the two kids. I told the others to prepare the trucks while I talked to the siblings really quick.

Once we were out of earshot of anyone I leaned down and whispered to them, "No matter what happens, no matter what anyone else says besides me, stay by my side. If you can do that I won't let anything hurt you, ever. Paula and Morgan may have been your previous guardians but now I am and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Jamie whispered back, "Why are you taking us then?"

I looked around nervously before quickly saying, "I'm not one hundred percent sure about some of the people here anymore. I need to keep you near me in order to protect you. Trust me, I'd rather you be with me surrounded by zombies rather than here without me. Just please trust me on this… Plus I need you for a special mission."

Billy looked excited when I made extra emphasis on special mission. The only thing that scared me more than not knowing if there was a cure was not knowing if someone was even trying to make one anymore.

Me and the two kids were heading for the trucks when my mom stepped out of the house and headed towards us. I told them to run ahead as I turned to her and waited for her to talk. She stared at me in silence for what seemed like forever when I said irritably, "I don't have time to waste. Sorry for being rude but what do you want?"

She looked like she was on the verge of new tears until she suddenly said, "I'm so sorry. I told her she needed to go with Enrique. I told her she would be safer with him. I knew better than to trust him with her life for a second time… I wish I could've done something different. She would have been better off with us. I'm so, so sorry sweetie… I'm so-"

"Stop it, mom. Now. Neither one of us could have known this was going to happen. Even Cisco thought she would be better off with Enrique. We barely made it here as well. What's to say that Espi would have made it just as far as us?" I looked away from her for a split second before turning back.

Her eyes were shadowed with sleepless nights. The wrinkles of stress, age and smoking were all over her face. Somehow she had kept a nice figure from three children and a stillborn. Her mohawk was laid flat against her head from no materials being able to be used. She wore dirty, ragged clothing from the day we left the house and has only washed them four or five times since. She placed a weak, shaky hand on my shoulder before nodding.

I kissed her on the cheek before squeezing her hand encouragingly. "I'll see you in a little bit. Stay inside if you can help it, k?"

With a last nod of her head my mom went back to the porch, watching as me and the others left. It was about half an hours drive at full speed before we reached the nearest town. At the edge we slowed down and got out to discuss a plan which no one had thought about on the way over apparently. Daryl had been driving the old Ford Truck with JP and Tony while I sat in the back with the supplies of the 2009 truck from some company I couldn't care less about. The kids had sat in front with Morgan and I was half asleep during most of the trip.

"Well… We have two trucks. Me, JP, and Tony can hit up one side and you two plus the kids can hit up the other side." Daryl was trying to make it work but I knew something would go wrong.

I shook my head until Morgan said, "You have somewhere special you need to go don't ya?"

Everyone looked at me and I nodded. "I will take my gun plus one extra. Me and the kids will head to where I need to go. Tony and Morgan will go to the South-East part of town since there are fewer walkers. Daryl, you and JP will go further North-West for the same reason. If you can avoid it, don't use a gun. Most of JP's weapons have silencers on them so if your lucky you'll get one but don't waste any ammunition. Understood?"

Daryl gave out a short laugh before saying, "Good. Thought this would be one of the few places I didn't get bossed around in but you are the leader…"

The thought of someone calling me the leader made me suddenly turn to JP. We had so many secrets behind us… So many ahead of us. She used to be called the leader. She used to tell me what to do. How did it ever get changed around so fast?


	16. Intermission2

Walking Dead Intermission #2!

**People still alive (I don't think i've killed anyone else so far except side characters so...):**

Rick's group (34): Lori (33), Carl (12), Shane (34), Glenn (24), Daryl (31). Paula (33), Duane (13), and Morgan (34)

_Hershel's group (63): Beth (16), Maggie (22), Patricia (52), Randall (18), and Jimmy (17)_

My group (20-21): Mom/Becca (38), JP (20), Tony (23), Roy (12), Teri (13), Cook (Jackson (43)), Kate (16), Hanna (18), and Derek (18). Jamie (12) and Billy (9)

Duane and Morgan are from the very beginning of the comics and series. They were the first survivors that Rick met after he came out of the hospital. Paula is a friend of Lori's mentioned once in the series. Jamie and Billy are webisode characters. If you don't know them then go watch the webisodes cause they're short and AMAZING!

Also i finally added our ages though i was a little unsure since the web sucks haha.

**People that are STILL dead (lol):**

Andrea (dead), Sophia (dead), Carol (dead), T-Dog (dead), Dale (dead), Cisco (dead), Mark (dead), Diane (dead), Mimi (dead), Sarah (dead), Gary (dead), Edwin (dead), Jane (dead), Frank (dead), Jose (dead).

**Characters that you will soon want to know but aren't important right now:**

Larry Moralez (JP's father), Lori M. (JP's real name), Sean (Cisco's friend), Eric (whom i will call Erica is Cisco's best friend), Allison D. (One of my best friends), Katie (Jose's sister), Kent and Tim (Katie's sons), Bob (The head chef), Jake (Hanna's father), Trish (Who's dead but mentioned is Roy's aunt), and Lauren (Jackson's ex-wife)

These are all, excluding Trish, survivors that will be mentioned soon and should be forgotten for a little while. Back stories will be told in about ten chapters so get ready for that if you even like the story itself. And if you read this far please tell me what you think so far or what you would like to happen in the very near future~! Thanks for your time!


End file.
